


Mine

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves your vagina. You're all his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the story. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at "followallthefandoms"

You wake up one morning to discover that Loki isn't laying next to you. He's currently somewhere a little more southern. Specifically, he's camping out between your legs. He's not doing anything though. He's just staring into your third eye.

“What are you doing, Master?” you ask sleepily.

“I'm admiring your cunt, Darling,” Loki responds.

You giggle at the loving way he says the dirty word.

“It's beautiful and perfect and mine,” Loki continues. He brings his face closer and kisses your labia. You feel the slight graze of teeth. 

A purr escapes from the back of your throat and you playfully say, “You're so weird in the mornings.”

“And you're so delectable,” Loki counters. “I'd like to swallow up your pussy and hear you cry out and gasp for me.”

You feel that it's too early to be this aroused, but there's no denying it. Loki talks dirty in a bit of a strange way and you love it.

“Are you hungry, Master?” you ask. 

“Starving,” replies Loki, not breaking eye contact with your vagina.

“Eat as much as you like,” you say, spreading your legs a bit wider.

Loki's mouth and tongue go to your cunt happily. He licks like he's getting paid to do it. The sounds coming from his mouth are sloppy and obscene. You love it. It should be criminal to feel this horny.

 _“Oh, Master,”_ you moan. “Yes. Please. More. More!”

Loki slides his hands under your bottom and lifts you up slightly so he can lick from a better angle. Your legs drape over Loki's shoulders and you feel like he's going to consume you whole. A guttural groan leaves your mouth and you're shocked to find how wrecked you sound.

Loki's mouth leaves your body with an almost disgusting pop.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he breathes. “It's so wet and glistening and _aching_ for me. It's mine, all mine.”

 _“Master,”_ you sigh. This causes Loki's eyes to twinkle in delight.

“Your vagina just twitched for me,” he informs you. “You're especially beautiful when you're this needy. I want you like this always.”

Loki's mouth and tongue return to your swollen cunt.

You throw your head back and scrunch up your eyes as you moan, _“Oh, Master.”_

Your breathing is ragged. You feel more and more turned on as you listen to Loki's indecent slurping from below. You're so aroused that you swear you're drooling. Your hands twist in the sheets as Loki brings you close to orgasm.

You cum with a sizable groan, filling Loki's mouth. Once you're done twitching out the last of it, Loki crawls up your body and presses a kiss onto your lips. He works your mouth open with his tongue. Once open, the taste of your own ejaculate fills your mouth. It feels squishy and salty. You figure that you should probably be at least a little grossed out, but you mostly just feel horny for more.

Loki must sense this because he pulls away from you and says, “Turn over.”

You don't question it. You just nod and do as he says. Once you're on your stomach, Loki goes back to in between your legs.

“I'm going to rim you, Darling” he announces.

You gasp and blush slightly.

“You've never done that before,” you say in an almost whisper.

Loki chuckles darkly and replies, “I know.” With that, he gives your upturned ass a small spank.

 _“Oh,”_ you say in surprise as your blush deepens.

Loki begins by gently separating your ass-cheeks.

“Your hole is as pretty and pink as your pussy,” Loki comments. “Seeing it is a rare treat.”

This is a sexual delight that you're not used to. You blush even harder and your face crashes into the pillow.

You turn your head to the side and whine, “Master, lick me.”

“Hush, Darling,” hisses Loki. “It's not everyday that I get to eat your ass. Let me savor this moment.”

You go back to burying your face in the pillow. The teasing is unbearable when you feel this needy.

Loki's finger ghosts over your puckered asshole and you can feel it shutter at the foreign, but exciting touch. Loki gives another dark chuckle in response. 

“So eager, so sensitive,” Loki observes. “You're so turned on, Darling. It's beautiful. I want to keep you on edge like this for hours.”

“Master, please,” you beg. “Eat me. Make me squeal and writhe.”

“You'd look so pretty like that,” Loki muses. Unexpectedly, the tip of his finger breaches your hole. Your head pops up and you gasp in surprise. “If I knew you were going to be this responsive, I'd have done this years ago,” Loki states.

You let your head fall back into the pillow. You scrunch your eyes shut again as Loki slips more of his finger into you.

“He must have used some magic so he didn't have to use lube,” you figure.

You breathe deeply as he inserts a second finger. This sensation is so new and amazing. You know that you have a second orgasm coming your way. 

Next, Loki removes the two fingers. A small whine escapes your lips, but it doesn't last for long. Loki dips his head and licks a long stripe over your asshole. That small whine turns into a very large sigh. You're surprised by how horny you sound.

Loki's licks become rougher and soon, he's straight up ass-fucking you with his tongue. You're hands are clawing into the sheets again as dirty things pass through your mouth.

“Oh, _God,_ Master,” you groan. _“Please._ More. Yes!”

You swear that somehow Loki's tongue feels longer and stronger. He's so skilled at using it to illicit a better reaction from you. If you could, you'd go on forever with Loki's mouth constantly on you. Alas though, that second orgasm is imminent. Your heart beats fast. You're breathing in short pants. The only words coming out of you are, “Please” “Master” and, “More.” Soon, it's just too much. Loki hits that sweet spot too many times and you're cumming with groans and swears.

“You sound like a sailor when you're deeply pleasured,” Loki comments with a grin.

 _“Master,”_ you pant, catching your breath.

"Yes, Darling?" he asks.

"That was _amazing."_

“I know,” says Loki, a bit egotistically. “I know what makes you come undone, Darling. It's lovely to see you that way. Now, I know that I've eaten my full, but I think it's time you make me breakfast. Don't you think?”

You chuckle and roll your eyes at him in a playful way. Loki could be insatiable when he wanted to be.


End file.
